


Beaten and Bruised

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hints of Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after getting engaged to his beloved James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran is kidnapped while on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of these characters (except for the bad guy, I own him. I guess?) I take liberty with Sebastian Moran since he was never very fleshed out in the books.
> 
> The mentioned 'Emily' is Sebastian and Jim's daughter.

Eyes fluttering open, the man shakes his head, looking around, a confused look on his face as blurry figures start to come into focus. He doesn't recognize his surroundings in the least. Realizing he's obviously not home, he tries to think back, but a throbbing in his head and in other regions of his body brings his attention away from searching his memories. 

"Sh-Shit..." he breathed, his voice weak and scratchy from under-use. He tried to push himself up until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He groaned and looked around again, trying to get his bearings. Field. Buildings in the distance. ...this seemed like a dumpsite, to him. He knew dump sites. Had someone tried--?

 

\------------------------------- 3 months earlier ----------------------------------

 

Just after getting engaged to his beloved James Moriarty, the sniper had been sent out on a job, one that was thought to be a quick and simple, menial job. He was to get in position, take out his target, and get out. Simple as that, except this target was easier than all his other targets, as this one didn't move. He was to kill an important man from a rival business that was currently in the hospital in a coma-like state.

Grabbing up his rifle bag and throwing on his jacket, the man grabbed one of his cigarettes from the pack, popping it between his lips. He hadn't thought about saying goodbye to anyone, as he had thought he would be home before anyone realized he was missing. If only he had known...  
Stepping out the door, bag slung over his shoulder, fag in his lips, the sniper quickly lit up and started on his way, taking a deep drag and breathing out a cloud of smoke into the cool January air. Finding his vantage point wouldn't be a very difficult task, as there was a fine building just across the way from his target's room. He'd scoped out the area beforehand, always preferring to be prepared, even on simple jobs like this.

He climbed the fire escape as per usual, making his way to the roof. Upon getting there, he set his bag down, taking out only the scope portion of his rifle. He searched the windows, spotting his target with a sharky grin. He flicked his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his boot before reaching for his bag to assemble everything.  
Taking aim, the sniper took a moment to feel the air around him, no wind. Perfect for shooting, not that he'd have much trouble either way. Squeezing the trigger, he took the shot; the sound of glass shattering filled his ears just before the sound of a flat-line on a hospital heart monitor. A small smirk touched his lips, but it was short-lived, for as soon as he took the gun away from himself, there were hands on him, and then a sharp pinching in his throat. He let out a choked growl before he went down, out cold.

The sniper didn't wake up until what felt like nearly days later. He found himself in a darkened room, and though it was too dark to see at first, he could feel the bindings against his skin. He was trapped in a chair. He struggled against the restraints, trying to get away. He tried to make a sound, to cry out, to yell, but nothing would come out, and that's when he realized he had something in his mouth keeping him quiet. He looked around frantically when suddenly the lights blazed on, nearly blinding him. He squeezed his eyes closed against the spots forming. He opened them again slowly, squinting to try to see. He spotted a dark figure standing just out of his reach, he could see the dark smirk on his lips, the darkened eyes. He tried to growl, but again, no sound left him.

"The mighty Tiger Sniper, bound, gagged, and incapacitated. How beautiful a sight you are, John." the man purred, stepping closer to the sniper, taking his chin between forefinger and thumb, lifting it to get a clear view of his face. "I'll bet you're wondering why you're here, how we got you..." he hummed, brushing his thumb over the sniper's jaw. "We were the ones that called in that assignment. Your little 'King' doesn't even know he sent you right into a trap. How do you think he'll feel, knowing this was all his fault?" a smirk tugged at the man's face as he peered down at his prize. "Think he'll wait for you? Or do you think he'll off himself like the true coward that he is?"

Sebastian managed to get free from the gag and he snarled, twisting and turning, fighting against the rest of his restraints. "You're a goddamned fool if you think this is going to hurt anyone but yourself in the end!" he growled, continuing to fight against the restraints. He narrowed his eyes and realized the closeness--Quickly he bashed his head against the other man's, hearing a satisfying crunch as he broke his nose.

The man let out a sharp yelp as his nose broke and blood gushed down his face. He grabbed at his nose and growled angrily. "You just signed your death certificate, Tiger." he snarled, turning and heading out to tend to his broken nose.

"Bite me. Your words don't scare me!" he called after the departing figure. "And for the record, nobody fucking calls me 'tiger' except for my boss!" he added, smirking.

 

Over the next few months that they held him, they made his life a living hell. Beat him to the point of him passing out everyday. Made him WISH they would just kill him already. It would be so much easier, after all. But every time his mind went to that, he thought about James, and Emily, thought about how much he missed them, loved them, and how much he needed them, and they hopefully needed him.

He didn't know how long he'd been in their custody, but he knew that it had been at least months. Finally they deemed it time to get rid of the sniper, knowing he wouldn't give anything away, no matter how much they tried to get something out of him. "It's been a fun run, little kitten, but it's time to put you down. But don't take it personally." the man with the broken nose smirked, licking his lips as he eyed the beaten, bruised and used sniper. "You've been quite a joy to /have/, but it's time for you to go." he shook his head, tutting a bit as he took a needle from behind his back. He stabbed it roughly into the sniper's neck, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips as he did so. "Goodnight kitten, sweet dreams." he purred.

The room around him started to fade, to melt away, and slowly he slipped away into the warmth of the darkness that pulled him from consciousness.

\-------------------------------------- Now ---------------------------------------

A groan left him as the memories flooded back, bringing with them a pounding headache and an overall body ache. He was supposed to be dead, if his memories served him properly. But somehow, he had survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Was anybody confused when the kidnapper called Sebastian, 'John'?
> 
> If you were, it's okay, I assume most people don't know this, but Sebastian Moran's full name is John Sebastian 'Tiger Jack' Moran.


End file.
